


Never Try To Tame Your Demons But Always Keep Them On A Leash

by Minty_Moon



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Character Death, Demons, Fluff and Angst, Grim Reapers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Murder Mystery, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Sebacial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minty_Moon/pseuds/Minty_Moon
Summary: A murder has taken place in the middle of London and there are only suspects are two people: Ciel Phantomhive and his butler, Sebastian Michaelis. They are forced to escape but what will Ciel do if he loses Sebastian forever?-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------This is my first time using Archive Of Our Own so forgive me if I have made mistakes.





	1. Chapter One

Ciel cuddled up in the chair with a soft warm blanket covering his body and around his head. The soft to loud cracks of the fireplace was soothing him soundly to sleep. Ciel could hear Snake playing some sort of flute, charming the snakes. Every now and then he could hear soft mumbles come from the snake charmer, as if he was talking back to the snakes. 

Ciel hated falling asleep in situations like this, but how could he not? 

He was staying in a cabin in the middle of nowhere. But the abandoned cabin had been beautifully decorated. Pictures, paintings, clocks, trinkets; all of it. He chuckled to himself as thought of the things left behind. It was as if the person died and no one bothered to move anything but the body. 

The longer Ciel looked into the fire, the more he began to feel himself slipping away. The door opened with a sudden soft creak and in stepped Sebastian with a tray of clinking cups. 

"Young Lord, I am aware I told you I wouldn't give you any milk and honey, especially at night, but it is all that is here." 

Sebastian set the tray down on the table beside him and began tending to the fire, making it's glow brighten and retake it's threatening heat. It had taken him a long time before he could even look at fire without flinching, but here he was, being lulled to sleep by it. 

Ciel took his hand out of the blanket and picked up the cup of warm milk and put some honey in it. He drank it all very quickly, feeling warm inside. He looked around again as if he was seeing the cabin for the first time again, but after staring into the fire for so long he just felt the urge to look around. 

Snake was sitting on a red couch with a gold like wooden brown lining to it, same as the chair he sat on, with a flute in his mouth and the snakes watching curiously. Sebastian sat on another couch, the closest to the chair and by the wall. He was carving something from wood. 

Curious. Ciel thought 

Above him was a huge painting of a fine lady with a baby in her arms. 

Ciel looked back at the fire as Snake began playing with flute again. The milk and honey had made him even more tired and he felt himself fall asleep watching the fire crackle and pop.

Ciel awoke with a start and fell on the wood floor, shaking. It was dark and the fire was out except for the almost nonexistent orange glow slightly coming from the charred wood. He was shaking and still bracing himself. Ciel's head was damp from sweat. He had another nightmare. He hadn't had one in four years but something about this cabin had seemed to cut open an old wound. He crumpled to the floor curling up and began to cry. He didn't want to leave the cabin, no he would stay here till it was safe to return back to him own home, and he liked it here. But he was terrified, shaking and crying on the floor in dark. 

Everything came flooding back to him in a violent flood. Like a flame swallowing him whole. Ciel screamed and hit the floor and then pulled the covers closer to him. When he opened his blurry eyes he saw the painting and for a moment he saw his mother reaching down and softly touching his head. When he reached out his hand the illusion disappeared. Ciel screamed out again. He felt himself being picked up in a flurry of arms and covers. Ciel gripped on the the thing that carried him, finding he couldn't properly see the black clothing in the dark. 

"....Sebastian.." Ciel's voice was lighter than a whisper and Sebastian seemed not to hear, and if he did he showed no signs. 

Sebastian sighed softly, "I knew I shouldn't have let you sleep alone in here in that chair." 

He held Ciel securely as he cried. They went down the hall and Sebastian opened a door that led into a cool room. It was just about decorated as the second living room except it had no pictures. There was another fireplace in here. Above it were tons of nails, on each one hung a heart shaped locket. On the side of the wall there was a carving of a tree in the same gold/wooden brown color. Gold leaves that had blown off the tree were carved into the walls all over the room. In the left corner was a bassinet with baby pink lacing. A porcelain doll and a white plush bunny sat on a little rocking chair. A large bookcase took up the wall beside the bed. On the right side of the bed was a bedside table with a drawer and a lamp on top with an old off-yellow bow. 

Sebastian leaned down and slid Ciel off of his shoulder on to the soft bed. His eye patch and garments were laid neatly on the table. He wore an undershirt and underwear. Sebastian tucked him into bed and brushed his bangs away. 

As if he read Ciel's mind he sat down on the bed and put his hand on Ciel's back. 

"You gave Snake and the snakes quite a fright. Oscar was going to come save you from an intruder." He chuckled softly. 

He dipped his head to one side slightly. "Nightmare again?" Sebastian leaned back. "Looks like they've come back." 

Ciel groaned and stuffed his pillow into his face. Sebastian bidded him good night and began to rise. 

"Sebastian?" 

"Hmm? Yes my lord?" 

"Stay with me tonight." 

Sebastian sat down again and put his arm once more on Ciel's back. 

Ciel grew weary again and slid into a sleep, neither deep nor light, but somewhere in between.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Several characters have been deleted and added in. First of all the whole twin Ciels situation has been deleted because I am so confused by that. I am unsure if this character was in the manga but I added Drossel Keinz into this story, he will only be mentioned so I didn't feel I needed to add him in the tags. This isn't going to be a smut nor romantic Sebaciel fanfic, it will only be platonic. Thank you for reading! <3


	2. Chapter Two

Ciel woke up to the sunlight streaming through the off-white curtains. From the ruffled spot of sheets on the bed he could tell that Sebastian had left not to long ago. 

A loud pop brought him back from sleep. The fireplace blazed with life. He then realized he could feel a chill coming from the window. Ciel wiped the sleep from his eyes and looked out the window, moving the curtains with a soft hand. 

A soft snow fell on the pure white ground. 

He got out of bed and quickly dressed himself. It was a strange thing for him to do since he had done no such thing in years. Ciel opened the door knob and stepped out. He looked left then right, not sure which way to go. His stomach answered his question with a growl and Ciel followed his nose. 

He walked down the hall, turned and saw a push to open door. Ciel opened it to see Snake mixing something in a bowl, Oscar holding up a recipe book, and Emily digging into cupboards. 

“Oh! Smile is awake! Says Emily excitedly.” Snake said looking up from his mixing. 

“We are making pancakes. We hope you enjoy them, Smile. Says Emily.” 

Ciel couldn’t lie, they smelled delicious. “I am sure I will. From what I have heard your food is good.” When Ciel had been at the circus Freckles told him some of the food was made by Snake and his friends. 

“You flatter me, Smile. Says Emily” 

Emily tossed Snake something from a cupboard and Snake poured it in. Ciel walked out and grabbed a pen and paper. He sat down on the couch and began to write, 'Your majesty, I am in hiding for the time being. This case is proving to be more difficult than I had initially planned but it is nothing the queen’s guard dog cannot handle. I will not be writing to you again until it is safe to make myself known. Yours truly, Ciel Phantomhive.' 

Ciel stared down at the paper, cupping his face in his hands, elbows on the coffee table. Too short. He quietly growled at himself and turned his head to stare at the fire. It crackled and popped, just as a fire should, writing a letter to the queen is something a Phantomhive should do, and yet he couldn’t seem to find the correct words for the letter. 

Ciel sighed and leaned back. He hadn’t even been here a day and he had already had a nightmare, panic attack, and was bored. The door opened suddenly and in stepped Sebastian, covered in snow. In his arms were bags of food and tea. He put them down and took off his coat, wiped his shoes, and shook his hair. 

“Ah, young lord I didn't expect you to be up so early.” Sebastian set the bags down on a table close to the door. He then walked over to where Ciel sat slumped on the couch. 

“It's not that early, it's just a hour after I usually get up anyways.” Ciel said, muffling his voice in his arm as he drew up his legs. Sebastian cast him a glance and picked up the letter. “It's awfully short, perhaps you could add a report of why you are hiding out?” Sebastian's voice went from serious to dropping hints at sarcasm. Ciel brushed it off and snatched the letter from him. 

“Quit taking my stuff!” Ciel held the letter and pretended to read it over again. “I guess I could add a report or something.” He didn't want to admit that what Sebastian had said was a good idea. Sebastian chuckled and took the bags to the kitchen. 

Ciel set to work on fixing the letter. 'Your majesty, I am sure you have become worried about my sudden silence after I told you I would write soon. To cut it short I am in hiding for the time being. The case proved to be more difficult than it had first appeared to be. If I make myself known, there is a high probability that I will be killed. But as the queen's guard dog this is nothing I cannot handle. Do not worry about the situation. I did find out a great deal about the suspect, he had a sister who was a prostitute and was killed when she was nineteen. Shortly after he went missing and that was when the first body showed up. After the stop of Jack The Ripper the murders seemed to stop and then suddenly pick up again. I will not be writing to you until it is safe for me to make myself known. Yours Truly, Ciel Phantomhive.'

Ciel was pleased with the letter and allowed the ink to dry before he folded it up. He sealed it with some wax and stamp that had been left and swiftly put it aside. Sebastian came in with a tea set and put it on the coffee table. The scent of Earl Gray flowed through the room. Beside the tea cup was another cup that had warm milk in it with a honey jar beside it. There was also a small bowl with a few tan coin shaped cookies. Sebastian poured the tea in the cup. “This morning I decided to get a little creative. You won't be able to get much of a breakfast so I added a few little things. Earl Gray tea, warm milk and honey, and Icelandic Cookies called Silver Coins.”

Ciel drizzled some honey into the milk and grabbed one of the cookies. Sebastian flashed him a look he knew all too well, the “you shouldn't eat only the sweets” look. He bit into the thin cookie to taste a sugary butteryness to the cookie with a bit of mulberry jam on top. He drank some milk and had another cookie before he actually drank his tea. Ciel had finished the cookies and milk quite quickly and all he had left was his tea. Soon the pancakes that Snake had made came to him. They really weren't much of a pretty sight. Some of them were slightly burned and there wasn't any syrup to go on top but Ciel was hungry enough to give them a try. He cut the pancakes easily with a fork and knife and bit into it. The flavor wasn't great either. It tasted very battery and felt doughy but also almost didn't really have a taste. 

“Sorry Smile, we have never made pancakes before so we hope they are okay. Says Emily.” 

“Maybe we should have just made something we knew how to make. Says Oscar under his breath.” 

“The pancakes are fine, Snake and uh snakes.” Ciel took another bite to show them. 

“Oh good, we are turning out to be a good help. Says Keats.” 

Snake turned away and walked out of the room. Sebastian walked over and refilled the empty tea cup. “I could probably make some new pancakes that taste better, young lord.” 

“No,” Ciel swallowed the bite he had just taken and waved his fork around a bit. “It's fine really, besides I don't want to wait any longer for breakfast.” Sebastian nodded, bowing slightly. 

“I will get to work on lunch immediately, young master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! I saw that the last chapter got kudos and I am shook. I didn't think it would get any notice this soon. Anyways, the chapters will probably be pretty short for awhile and I will post them at random. Thank you for reading!


End file.
